A Bitter-Sweet Summer Vacation
by SweetStunnaDaze
Summary: Clementine (Pronounced "kleh-men-teen") and Katrina are your average senior high school students who have a love for the classics and the next fashion trend! But what happens when they run across something that changes not only their fate...but those whom they never thought they'd encounter who have turned human? Read to find out what happens! (: SEGACharactersXoc #KeepCalm
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for favoriting/following me, I look forward to continue updating these stories(: This is actually an edited version of an older story I had so I hope you like it! Please review, it really helps me out knowing what you think! Keep Calm and Read On! ;)**

I felt the warm sensation of the sun on my face and I couldn't help but smile as the words that were chanted, sung, and praised for the past week at school, until it finally sunk in…today was the first day, of summer vacation.

I stretched my legs and arms, making a squealing noise of contentment, as I lay comfortably under my fluffy blankets. Freedom. Three months of pure…sweet…freedom. Oh the days to come of tanning under the sun, trips to the beach, ice cream to dine on, and the boys! Nothing to beat that…

I sighed contently opening my eyes to the glorious sunshine that filled my room. Sitting up, I stretched my arms once more and let out a loud yawn. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I blinked with a grin and crawled out of bed. It has officially begun.

Running to my window across the room, I pushed the curtains aside and opened them with a smile. Warm air and blue skies greeted me, with birds flying across the endless sky. "It's summer…" I whispered to myself with a grin. "It…is, SUMMER!" I yelled happily out my window, only to receive a few startled birds to fly off in fright. I began to dance across my room with excitement, joy running through me from head to toe. I am now, a senior in high school and I have been waiting so patiently for my year to come.

"It's summer! Summer vacation! You know you love it! Cause it's so freaking amazin'!" I closed my eyes, grabbing my hair brush using it as a substitute microphone, and started singing loudly while making my bed; knowing my parents were now at work, I could enjoy the day with the house to myself.

"Nothin' can beat that summer heat! Oh yeah! We all got plans and boys to meet! This is.-" I opened my eyes to meet the gaze of my neighbor, whose window was also opened, staring at me with a critical scowl. I gasped and quickly put the brush behind my back. Mrs. Genson, 63 year old women who often scolds me for being "un-ladylike". I swallow down my embarrassment and step towards the window. "Why, good morning, Mrs. Genson! How are you?" I called out with a smile. Looking at me crudely, she set down her cup of tea she was currently drinking, and folded her hands.

"Miss Clementine! I don't believe you quite understand the meaning of a _good_ morning…your singing disturbed my reading and the birds!" She glared back at me with harsh green eyes, gesturing out the window to the flock of pigeons which were scattered about. I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Mrs. Genson you know you don't have to call me that, just call me Cleo! And my singing wasn't that loud." I called back with a huff. She stood up and leaned slightly out of the window looking at me sternly.

"You are a young woman and should be addressed by your proper name! You my dear need singing lessons, if you wish to entice the ears of others! I expect you to try and find another hobby, and perhaps tidying yourself up." She replied while turning around and leaving my view. I sighed shaking my head and turned to my mirror. She may be a pain, but she means well. My messy blonde bed head was begging to be groomed, with my bright blue eyes wide open and observant.

A few hours later, my hair was curled in loose spirals, makeup freshened, and a cute summer outfit was put together. I was pleased with how I looked and went down stairs to make myself some lunch. Humming to myself I pulled out a frozen pizza and popped it in the oven to bake. Bzzz….

I glanced around hearing the vibrating cell phone and quickly grabbed it and sat on the couch.

**1 New Message: Kit-Kat. **I couldn't help but grin at my best friend's name that popped up on my iPhone; Katrina Benning, friends since the day I could walk. I quickly opened the message and frowned in confusion.

**Hey there gyro! ^_^ – **_**Katrina. **_"Gyro?" I whispered trying to understand her text. Sure, Katrina was weird n' all but, what is a gyro...Oh, it's those big tacos! Is she calling me fat or something?

Glaring at my phone, I began typing. _Send_.

**Hey there burrito! – **_**Me**_**…"Read"…typing.**

**What? I meant girl! Girl! Stupid spell check… – **_**Katrina. **_Rolling my eyes with a laugh, I smiled and was about to reply when my phone rang. "Uhh, Hello?"

"CLEO! Okay I was too excited to wait for you to reply back but guess what!?" She rushed the words through the phone and into my ear with a blasting force. I pulled the phone back with a glare and rubbed my ringing ear.

"Kat! You nearly blew my ear off! What's got you so worked up?" I could hear her laughing and it sounded like she was winded or something. "I know you're not busy today, but you are home right?" she replied hastily.

"Yeah I haven't made any plans today. "

"Great! Well I was just-"

I stopped when I heard a sound coming from the back of the house. "Hold on Kat…" I got up quietly and slid my cell phone in my back pocket. I grabbed the Swiffer Jet that was leaning on the side of the wall and quietly creeped around the corner of the hall. The sound of my back door opened and I felt my body freeze. I could see a figures shadow just by the entrance, and fear and worry rushed through me. The figure shut the door and I heard it lock. Raising the broom above my head in a striking form, I edged out until I was right on the corner of seeing them….perfect.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yelled flying the mop down on the intruder, only to receive a scream of surprise from the unexpected guest. I yelped in shock and clicked the spray jet, sending water all over the persons face.

"GAH! WAIT-CLEO! It's me!" I stopped mid-swing to see a frightened Katrina cowering behind a thick book. I instantly relaxed and placed my hand on my heart in shock. "J-just what are you d-doing sneaking around like that!? You nearly gave me an h-heart attack!" I snapped pulling the book away from her face. She looked at me with wide eyes and blinked at me, as if she was in a daze, with water covering her face.

"Holy cannoli, you don't greet your guests like that, Cleo! Didn't you hear me say I was coming over?" she gasped still surprised she was about to be smacked by my cleaning appliance. I shook my head putting the mop down, and walked to the living room trying to slow down my heart beat.

"I said over the phone that I was coming over since we were out of school, I guess you heard me come in." She said sheepishly while looking at the ground embarrassed. I looked at her and let out a sigh, rubbing my face with my hands in astonishment. "Why…why oh why did you spray me with this liquid?"

I looked over to Kat who was looking in the mirror, disgusted and somewhat agitated since her makeup was a bit smeared. I started to laugh at her, but stopped when she sent me a death glare. "Look, you scared me. I will go get you a towel…can I make it up to you by offering you some lunch?"

"You should have told me that you finished it already! It looks fantastic!" Katrina had just finished her latest drawing she was working on for me, a sketch of Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog in battle.

"You think it looks that worthy of such a title? I had to fix it almost a hundred times before I called it good, but I still think it needs to be fixed…" She whispered looking intently at her drawing. I smiled at her work, Shadow and Sonic in a hand to hand brawl…it was wonderful. I looked up to see her reaching her hand out, and quickly slapped it away.

"The picture doesn't need any fixing, if you start editing you'll never finish!" I added as she looked at me for reassurance.

"Well, I knew you would like it, but I also made you a picture you can keep. Here" She held out a portrait of Shadow, and my heart skipped a beat. The details were astounding, and she even added a slight smirk across my favorite characters face. "EEEEEP!" I let out a fan-girl squeal as I carefully took it from her hands. She smiled in joy as I looked at the picture with appreciation.

"Oh he's so darn cute! When-no, how long did it take to make this?" I whispered trying to imagine the time and patience she took to make this picture. She grinned and crossed her arms confidently. "Oh just two days, but I wanted to get it done soon so I could get it to you."

I grinned in joy and gave her a tight hug. "Oh well it is absolutely wonderful, and I will put it on my wall in my room!" I whispered looking at it with adoration.

Katrina and I have been Sonic- fans since we were in dippers, often running around like the famous blue blur. Both being eighteen years old, seniors in high school, and young legal adults…you may think we are being a little immature for our age, but I honestly could care less. I grinned as I placed the picture neatly on my shelf, next to my Shadow the hedgehog plushy, which was also a gift from Katrina in the third grade. I sighed to myself as I looked at my small little collection.

"Is it alright that I barrow some makeup, Cleo?"

I turned my shoulder to see Kat rummaging through my drawers, like always, interested to find and barrow something. We are practically sisters, so I could care less. "Ohh, what is this?" She whispered holding a small black box. I smiled and walked over nudging her aside. "You know what they say though, curiosity killed the _Kat." _She looked at me with a smirk.

"Ha-ha very funny. But seriously, what is it?" She asked once more sitting on my bed. I grinned and sat next to her, twiddling the box in my hands.

"It's a music box I picked up at an antique store, there is supposed to be a key to make the music go, but I lost that a long time ago when I was little." I shrugged with a sigh. She looked at me disappointed.

"What's the point in keeping it if you can't even use it for what it's made for?" she muttered placing it back in the drawer. I smiled looking at the window, enjoying the warm breeze that was entering the room.

"Just to hold on for memories I suppose…I may find that key someday."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I really love this story outline, I hope you are enjoying it too! Review and tell me what you think, favorite or follow, and let's stay connected! (: **

It was a gorgeous Wednesday morning which was filled with music, laughter, and the smells of the fair...both the good and the bad. The local carnival which comes every summer once school was out was here once again.

"Oh Cleo, can we please go there! Please!" I feel the tug on my hands as I look to see Katrina pulling me over towards the haunted maze, her eager eyes just begging to go. I sigh and pull back as she pulls harder.

"You know I don't like those mazes…"

"But we would have so much fun!"

"The line is super long though, Kat."

"Oh pah-leaze!"

"I don't think-"

"YOLO!"

"NO-YO!"

She stared at me with hard eyes and whined, "I promise I won't ask any more if you'll just-" I began to tug back. "Go-" she pulled me harder. "INSIDE!" We both gasped as we both flung opposite directions as she lost grip, sending us to the ground. I looked up alarmed and worried she was hurt, but instead she was leaning up as well, looking at me oddly.

"Kit-Kat? You okay?" I whispered leaning up. Her eyes never left the direction she was staring at. I turned to follow her gaze, to meet eyes with a tall woman dressed in jewels. "Oh my…" I whispered in surprise. She was a tall tan woman with extremely long deep chocolate brown hair, similar to Katrina's. Her eyes were a bright green and her smile was blinding to look at.

"Hello my dears, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I was just reading and I saw you nearby." She said happily while looking at us both acutely. I nodded slowly a bit surprised by the woman's approach, but turned to Katrina who was now by my side with a smile.

"Oh, well uhh-My name is-" I was stopped when the stranger put her finger over my mouth, silencing me. I raised my eye brows surprised at her, but was curious when she began to rant.

"Please don't tell me who you are, it will be an inconvenience for us." She added while adjusting her bangles on her wrist. I looked her over and realized she was dressed in a colorful dress and was missing shoes. _I wonder if her feet are hurting…is she homeless?_

I looked to the woman again who was holding my gaze patiently. "Would you please come with me? I ask you of no money, it will be very interesting for both of us." She added pointing to a medium sized tent next to a food line. "Uhh, sure?" She smiled and began to skip to the tent. Katrina looked at me and shrugged. "She must be a part of the fair."

….

"So, what were you reading?" I asked as we stepped inside her tent which was filled with an assortment of random items such as books, jewels, and candles. I looked over to the girl who was sitting on a little pillow, gesturing to a clear glass ball.

"I was reading the future of these people, when you came across my vision." _Oh._

I sat down with Katrina next to me and looked around skeptically. I've seen a lot of people try to "_predict my future" _and it has never come close to being correct. I noticed a small bucket that had dollar bills and coins, and I began to feel guilty.

"Look I really don't have any cash on me, I only have my credit card-"

"I don't want your money." She interrupted as she began to place candles around the table. Katrina looked at me with a smile and nudged my shoulder. "Eh?" she whispered with a grin. _I wonder if I should have just gone in the scary house after all…_

I looked back to the woman who was now humming and mumbling to herself. I coward back a little to Kat who was grinning madly. Seriously…

"Alright, let us begin. Now, I will read you your future, but I will only be able to access limited amounts of information…" she whispered. I was expecting her to start dancing her hands over the ball like in movies, but actually, she just took my hands and stared into my eyes. After a minute of it I began to become fidgety and uncomfortable. Her green ones were piercing my blue ones for such a long time I swore she was reading me like an open book.

"Love…young love, but…it is not one I am familiarized with…perhaps you have a passion for someone who is distant, yet you dream of them in your life." _Please, that could be anything. _

"You have been living a happy time so far…but at times you are troubled and fearsome of the unknown that enters into your life…even angry and holding frustration for these negativities." She whispered. I shot a glare at Kat who was smiling guiltily.

"Yet I see a love forming, a new time is unfolding for you both…yet you are too blind to see it, but if you allow the light to open the way you'll understand what I mean. Here, take a wish bone…wish on it, and break it. Then, toss it into the fire." She pointed over to the small pot that was burning outside the tent in the back.

Receiving the wish bone, both I and Kat, we closed our eyes and took a minute to make a wish.

_I wish…that…I can have my wildest dreams come true…whatever that may be._

"Things are going to change…life is molding into something new, both of you will experience." She finished quietly. I raised my eyebrow confused. Kat smiled and was given a similar reading, and were told that was all she could see. "Before you go, please look around and if something you like interests you, tell me. I may be able to say more."

I rolled my eyes and stood up with an eager Katrina by my side. "Common, let's look around!" Kat whispered walking over to the shelf. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Honestly Kat, this is just wasting time. Let's go." I mumbled as she flitted through some books and miscellaneous items. "Just look around for a second will ya?" she retorted back becoming engrossed in a book. I sighed and shook my head and walked to the opposite side of the tent. Dusty statues, odd smelling candles, and dead flowers lay on the shelves. I grimaced at them and continued walking.

"We might as well go, nothing is here that we actually-"I stopped as a nimble reflection flashed in my eyes. I looked over to see a tip of a red glittering jewel sticking out of a basket. "want…" I finished with a hushed whisper. Walking over to the object with curiosity, I pulled out the gem that was shining brightly. It was a beautiful red emerald…no bigger than my fist but small enough to sit in my palm comfortably.

"Oh wow…" I whispered looking the gem over. It was beautiful, and something inside was just begging to take it with me.

"You find something you like?" I jumped as the voice was in my ear, and turned to see the brunette staring at me eagerly. I let out a breath of air relaxing and set the emerald back down. "Naw, I'm alright. Thanks for your time though." I replied with a wave. She smiled and let out a giggle and waved goodbye. Katrina was beside me in an instant, looking around for the next entertainment to visit.

"Cleo, do you want to go ahead and get some lunch before we go walking around again? It is about noon." Katrina whispered holding her stomach. I couldn't help but laugh at her and nodded happily.

"I was hoping you were hungry, I haven't eaten all day! Common, let's go get some funnel cakes and corn dogs." I noted as we walked to the food court.

...

"Oh $#%*! How did that get in here?!"

"CLEMENTINE!"

I looked up to see a somewhat shocked and amused Kat who was trying to hold back a concerned expression but was laughing at my rare language that managed to slip out of my mouth. I cleared my throat and began to dig through my purse.

"What has got you so wound up?" Kat whispered. I pulled out the red emerald with shaking hands. Katrina raised her brows and took it from me curiously.

"Did you steal it?" she asked almost too casually. I looked at her alarmed.

"N-no! But she may not believe that! It must have fell in my bag somehow, but-that doesn't matter, we need to return this to her!"

We ran back to the area where her tent was set up.

"No, way…"

"Oh, well I guess she packed up and left." Kat mumbled. I felt my heart jump in my throat and guilt washed over me. "I am a thief…Oh my, gosh…I am going to go to jail!" I wailed.

Katrina turned to me and grabbed my shoulders forcefully, calming me down. "Cleo! If you didn't take it on purpose, I am sure you aren't going to get in trouble! Just breathe…okay? In, out…breathe." I followed her steps and put my hands to my head.

"How could she have just packed up and left? It is only the first day of the fair!" I whispered glancing around hoping to see her familiar face or better yet, her tent. Kat handed me the emerald back and smiled at me encouragingly.

"Cleo, it wasn't your fault. If we see her while we are still here we can return it. Don't worry, okay?"

I nodded and began walking around, praying to myself that she would show up, and let this blow over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Wow, this is a long chapter…but things are finally starting to heat up! Guys, I really would appreciate it if you would leave a comment, review, favorite, follow, or just let me know what you think! Writers block is not fun, haha! Keep Calm and Read on! (:**

Clementine's P.O.V.

"Hey…can you scoot your boot? You're hogging the bed." I could hear a voice mumble. I subconsciously moved, cuddling the soft surface with a sigh. "That's not what I meant Cleo…" I recognized the voice to be Katrina's, and remembered she stayed the night. I let out a sigh and snuggled the pillow.

"It's so nice to sleep in, it feels like ages since we could…" I retorted back tiredly. Again, I could feel myself being drug back into the dream world of bliss…

*4 minutes later*

Katrina tried to squirm to a more comfortable position. "Cleo, you are-"_**SNORE**_… Katrina shot a glare at her friend who was comfortably snuggled up beside her.

"Cleo…wakey-wakey, your hogging the beddy…Wake up…seriously, Clementine! WAKE UP!" I felt a slap come across my head, and I jolted up astonished and frightened. Looking around confused, I noticed Katrina was leaning up on one arm with an eyebrow raised. I glared back at her and slapped her across her head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Kat mumbled grabbing a pillow to cover her face. I huffed in response. "I should be asking you the same thing! You smacked me first!" I replied trying to see her face. She pulled the pillow back and it became a victim of tug of war. "You keep cuddling me! You woke me up twice with your sleep talking too!"

I stopped and began to turn red in embarrassment and looked away. I don't remember what I was dreaming…but it obviously was enough to make Kat annoyed. I was always a cuddle bug, never intended to though…I felt a nudge and looked back to Katrina was smiling at me kindly. "Don't worry, I won't count this one against you, you are blonde after all!" She giggled as I began to pout in disapproval. I smirked and shrugged. "Well I guess anyone could mistake you for a boy from behind-"_**SMACK**_!

I couldn't hold back the laughter that roared from me as her brown eyes were striking me with glares as she continuously hit me with the pillow.

After getting up and ready for the day, we decided to head down stairs and have some breakfast…

"So when is your folks going on that resort they've been talking about?" Kat asked with a mouth full of cereal. I shrugged pouring milk in my bowl, and sat down across from her. My parents were both very successful business consultants for multi-million dollar organizations, and are given gifts and junk from their bosses.

"I suppose in a week or two, they said they won't be gone longer than two weeks but I think they will be gone much, much longer." I mumbled looking down. Kat got my gaze and smiled encouragingly. "I am sure they'll take you on the next trip Cleo, they probably just think you'll get bored while they are…" she stopped as I had my brow raised and arms crossed. "I don't think a trip to an island would get boring Kat." I mumbled. "They just don't want me along…it's been like that since I was born."

Katrina's face was somber and she twirled her spoon in her bowl of cereal. "I know they care though Clementine, I-I bet they want to spend more time with you." She whispered. I nodded just to pass through the conversation. "Kat, they may shower me in clothes and a beautiful home and…" I paused and looked at my food. "And freaking cereal! But they don't care about me enough to want to see me! Nobody has ever cared enough too. You know that's true so stop dancing around the answer." I spat with a glare.

I could feel her gaze on me harden, and I felt her hand catch my wrist. "Katrina, just don't. I am not in the mood." She didn't let go and I had to look up to see why…she was crying. My best friend, had tears running down her face. I instantly gasped and concern ran through me. "Kit-Kat, what-"

"I know we are friends, best friends forever to say the least…but I wish you were my sister, like my real sister…so you wouldn't feel so lonely all the time. You know I love you right? You know I am always going to be here for you, and I will never leave your side? I wish you didn't live here…does, does that make me a bad person? I just want you to be happy." she whispered her voice catching on a hiccup from crying. My mouth was open and I was stunned. I had been complaining about my problems and have passed over my friendship with Katrina who was sitting in front of me.

I immediately got up and hugged her close, rubbing her back soothingly. "Katrina I am so sorry, no I would never-you are family, don't ever think I don't appreciate all that you have done." I whispered as she cried a bit harder. _Nice going Cleo…_

"I know you t-talk about leaving your h-home since we are older n-now, but I don't want you t-to move away." Katrina was bawling now. I hugged her tighter and shushed her as I tried to comfort my friend. "Kit-Kat I may not leave for a long time, and even if I do I won't leave you behind. We still plan on rooming together right? We are going to go to college together, we are going to always be close together. Okay?" She nodded. I smiled and pulled away, trying to stop her crying.

"Look, we are friends. Best friends. Nothing is going to change that. My parents could care less what I do and you know that, but I am not going to waste my life over something like that!" I whispered handing her a napkin so she could wipe her face. "Besides, you're my gaming buddy. Who else is going to help me beat the evil -Head on the weekends?" That earned a laugh from her as she sopped up the tears.

"You know what I think you need? I think you and I need to have a girl's night out. You and I can go out to that new grill that just opened-"

"Cleo you know I can't afford that kind of thing, that place it's like what…forty dollars just to have an entry fee?" Katrina cut me off surprised. I nodded, and got up to clean up the dishes. "Yes it is, but I have more than plenty. Plus I hear that they have small concerts on Thursday nights. We could get dressed up, go have some fun, and then we can go catch a movie if you'd like." I smiled happily. She looked at me debating whether or not to join me.

"Alright fine I'll go…but can I barrow a dress?"

X

"Oh wow this place is amazing!" Katrina whispered glancing around. The entrance way was a theme of ultramodern layout with dazzling lights and the sound of music and people conversing. "It's like New York City under one roof." I whispered with a smile. The restaurant was rated four stars, and having connections with the city from my parents, we were both able to be seated in the best seat of the house. In front of the stage.

We had both begun dining on lobster and succulent assortments of meat, drowned in a sweet glaze, when we heard the sound of a guitar strum. Both looking up from our meal, we saw the director running through the band for a sound check. "So, do you know anyone that has gone here before?" I look over to Katrina, who was trying to politely stuff her face with food. I started laughing and nodded. "Yeah, my Aunt Gigi. She is all about this kind of thing, you know." She smiled and looked up on stage.

"Good evening everyone, I hope you are enjoying your meal. On behalf of the Sampson's Grill, we hope you are finding everything to your liking, and enjoy the show." A young woman wearing a red dress said with a friendly smile. I looked at Kat who was waiting anxiously for the music to start. A moment later, two males came out on stage, both wearing silver tux. I smiled and listened as they started the music, both classical and modern. It was nice to listen too.

"Uh, hey Clementine?"

I turned my head away from the music and looked to see Katrina who seemed a bit concerned. "What's up?" I whispered leaning forward to hear her. She bit her lip and moved her eyes to across the room. "There are these boys who haven't stopped gawking at us, and I am starting to get uncomfortable." I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Kit-Kat, we are both beautiful girls, so why are you getting in a tizzy?" I laughed taking a sip of my water. She didn't drop her gaze, but just narrowed her eyes in the stranger's direction. "Because they look at least forty-five." I chocked on my water and quickly followed her gape. There looked to be four men, all drinking by the bar. I turned back to her and adjusted my dress, pulling it up slightly. She started laughing uncomfortably but stopped.

"Do you think we can try and leave?" She asked quietly. "Let's wait and see if they leave before us, and then we can go…"

X

The men ended up going home closer to eleven, so we left as well once they were gone. "Man, it gets dark so quickly in the summer here! I wish this place wasn't so crowded, I don't like where we had to park…" Katrina whispered grabbing my arm. We were walking back to the parking lot when I heard a dark scruffy voice.

"Excuse me, ladies?" Katrina and I both turned and saw two dark figures, shadowing not too far from us. I immediately grabbed Kat's hand and we started running. We could hear the feet of our pursuer close on our heels, and I felt my heart race in my chest. Right as we got to the car, one of the men blocked the front door and leaned against it teasingly. I gasped and backed up, feeling another body behind me. I turned and saw the second person, with a smirk across his face with his arms crossed.

"MOVE." Katrina hissed as she shoved the one behind us back. He started laughing and looked to his partner still leaning on my car with a smirk. "I like them feisty. What's your name sweetheart?"

I subconsciously was reaching in my purse for my phone, when something hot touched my hand. "Ow!" I yelped in surprise and realized that I was dangerously close to both of the men. "Get away from me!" I screamed once more. Again I reached in my bag to retrieve my phone, while trying to squirm away from the men. I felt a hand grab me and I was about to punch them, until I realized it was Kat.

"You better watch it buddy, I grew up with three older brothers and I know how to abide them!" Katrina snapped backing up next to me. We were both cornered in the dark, and I could hear my heart beating my ears, with the hot rush of blood in my head. One of the men leaned his hand up on the car not far from our face.

"Get. Away. From. Me. Now." I whispered my voice reaching a point of tears. The boys both chuckled and smiled at another. "Well, one for me and one for you, hey bro?" the figure chuckled. I clutched by bag tightly against my chest. A small light emerged from the bag and everyone looked down. The boy looked at me and leaned in my face.

"What you got in there?" _Crap did my cell go off or something? _

"None of your business." I snapped shoving him forward. He growled and grabbed me by my wrist, causing me to drop my purse in the struggle. "Get off of her!" Kat screeched while being held back by the opposing side. I glanced down to see the light, to actually be…

"The emerald." I whispered. It was glowing…no, it was screaming with life. The red jewel was blinding, and I hid my face as the men did the same.

"What the hell just happened?...-OPPH!" a different voice, much deeper than the others reached my ears.

I gasped as I could hear the men gasping as the light was suddenly reduced, leaving us in the dark. I looked around wearily as the men were now beside us looking around frustrated. "What the hell was that?" The man mumbled grabbing my wrists again. "Leave us alone you freaks!" I snapped. The man laughed and ignored my demand.

"I believe the girls asked you to leave them alone."

I gasped as I could hear a dark velvety voice growl in the darkness. Kat and I subconsciously found another's hands and stood next to each other as we could hear a brawl rising.

_This can't be happening…_

I shuddered as I could hear another blow sent to someone, and grunts as the men fought.

"W-who are you?" I could hear one of the men wail as he was crawling away from the attacker. A dark chuckle sent chills down my spine, and my heart fluttered in my chest.

"It's Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog…your worst nightmare."


End file.
